La Decisión de Helga
by purpleMonst
Summary: Después de ocho meses viviendo en San Lorenzo, Arnold y sus padres toman la decisión de volver a Hillwood. Arnold se encuentra muy feliz y ansioso de ver a cierta amiga rubia, pero grande es su sorpresa cuando llega a Hillwood y nada es como esperaba...
1. Chapter 1

Los abuelos, los inquilinos, su mejor amigo Gerald y el resto de la pandilla se encontraban dentro de la casa de huéspedes esperando a que llegue Arnold de una vez. Mientras tanto, el chico de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentado en un autobús camino a Hillwood frotando sus dedos unos con otros sobre su regazo con ansiedad.

Han pasado ocho meses desde el viaje a San Lorenzo que lo había reunido nuevamente con sus extraviados padres. En aquel entonces cuando estos le propusieron quedarse con ellos en un pueblo cercano, Arnold no lo pensó dos veces y acepto de inmediato rebosante de felicidad, estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Durante su estadía en San Lorenzo, Arnold extrañaba sobre manera la ciudad, a sus amigos, a la gente del lugar y a los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, quienes por muchos años fueron su única familia. El rubio intentaba disimular su melancolía, pero como el mal mentiroso que era, no lo hizo muy bien. Sus padres se percataron y después de evaluar la situación decidieron que sería bueno para su hijo volver a Hillwood y permitirle terminar la primaria junto con sus entrañables amigos, para darle tiempo de despedirse también, ya que en el pasado había tenido que tomar la decisión de quedarse en San Lorenzo en muy poco tiempo y sin oportunidad de despedirse de sus tan amados abuelos. Arnold estaba rebosante de felicidad al escuchar las buenas nuevas y retaco sus maletas con una ansiedad muy poco propia de él y se sorprendió al encontrarse emocionado, más que otra cosa, por ver a cierta niña rubia mandona y poco sutil que se dedicaba a molestarlo diariamente.

En ese momento, el rubio sonrió aceptando los sentimientos sobre los que había meditado los pasados meses y que había enterrado por muchos años. Durante años Arnold sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que lo maltrataba y humillaba la rubia, siempre había sido parte de su vida. Incluso el día que desapareció junto con Harold durante el viaje escolar, él pareció ser el primero y el único en darse cuenta de su ausencia, aunque se había resignado a que todo aquello era a causa de la costumbre. Después durante su aventura en San Lorenzo, aquel sentimiento cálido creció, pero se aseguró a si mismo que era solo agradecimiento excesivo e hizo el sentimiento a un lado. Pero durante los últimos ocho meses, a la que más había extrañado, después de su familia, era a la alta y flaca rubia agresiva de nombre Helga, incluso la extrañaba más que a su mejor amigo.

Planeaba hablar con Helga sobre su sentir en cuanto la viera de nuevo, aun sabiendo que se arriesgaba a ser gritado y a recibir un golpe por cortesía de _La Vieja Betsy_, después de todo no creería que a Helga le gustara mucho la idea de que el chico que más detesta este enamorado de ella, pero como le había dicho a Stinky una vez: "no está bien caminar por ahí, irremediablemente enamorado, día tras día sin descanso", así que a pesar del gran riesgo de rechazo ya se había decidido.

Al llegar a la casa de huéspedes y entrar por la puerta principal, la gente dentro del lugar estallo en un gran barullo con serpentinas y espanta-suegras a modo de _bienvenida_. Arnold saludo a todo el mundo con un abrazo, y a Geral con su saludo especial de pulgares que fue acompañado de un "es bueno tenerte de vuelta, viejo", por parte de su amigo. Por su parte, sus padres saludaron a los abuelos con un abrazo efusivo, y pequeñas y relucientes lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de cálidas conversaciones y una deliciosa comida, sin mencionar un largo viaje, los invitados se despidieron y Arnold subio a su vieja habitación, que se encontraba igual a como la había dejado la última vez, y se echó sobre la cama.

"¿Te sucede algo, hombre pequeño? Has estado letárgico desde que llegaste a la casa" le pregunto Phil, sentándose a su lado sobre la cama.

Arnold había estado buscando a Helga con la mirada durante su pequeña bienvenida organizada por sus conocidos, pero no encontró a la rubia por ningún lado. Pensó que tal vez no le había interesado irlo a recibir, o tal vez no había podido asistir, lo segundo parecía más factible ya que a pesar de su tan profesado odio por el _cabeza de balón_ ella había asistido a sus pasadas fiestas de cumpleaños, aunque tal vez eso lo hacía por compromiso ya que eran parte de la misma pandilla.

"Es solo que… no vi a Helga por ningún lado" respondió Arnold, aun con la cara contra la almohada.

"Ah, ¿tus amiguitos no te dijeron?"

"¿Decirme qué, abuelo?"

"Que tu amiguita de una sola ceja dejo Hillwood" respondió el anciano pensativo.

"¿¡Que?!" pregunto el rubio, sentándose en la cama con un sobresalto, "¿Cuándo?"

"Hace 18 días" respondió el abuelo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"¿Por qué?"

"Decidió ir a estudiar a Londres. A un internado"

"Eso no suena como algo que haría Helga, abuelo"

"Lo sé. Pero eso es lo único que me dijo cuándo se despidió" dijo el anciano en tono de disculpa.

"¿Se vino a despedir de ti?" preguntó el rubio extrañado.

"Y de tu abuela también" sonrió, "ah, y dejo algo para ti" exclamo el abuelo, apenas recordando el suceso.

"¿Para mí?" preguntó el rubio, aun mas extrañado torciendo los ojos.

"Un sobre, tal vez sea una carta. ¡Voy por ella!" anuncio el anciano para después salir de la habitación a paso rápido.

Después de unos minutos volvió con el sobre y se lo entrego al rubio sentado en la cama y salió de la habitación para brindarle un poco de privacidad ya que creía conocer bien el muy posible contenido de dicha carta.

* * *

_La siguiente parte es el contenido de la carta. n.n_


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold miro el sobre por unos segundos indeciso sobre si abrir la carta o no. ¿Por qué Helga se tomaría la molestia y el tiempo de despedirse de sus abuelos? Esa pregunta asaltó su mente por unos segundos, cuando no encontró respuesta se decidió al fin; se acomodó en la cama, abrió el sobre y permitió a sus ojos darse el lujo de recorrer aquella hermosa y sorprendentemente delicada caligrafía plasmada en el papel en tinta morada.

_"Debes ya haberte enterado de que deje Hillwood. No sé si te interese saber algo sobre la persona que te molesta a diario pero aun así he decidido dejarte esta carta, creo que la única forma en la que puedo ser sincera contigo o inclusive conmigo misma es de forma escrita. Siempre he sido mejor con la tinta y el papel…_

_Me voy de Hillwood porque me he dado cuenta de que durante mi vida, nunca he sido fiel a mí misma. Ni siquiera creo saber quién soy en realidad. Siempre actuando ruda por los pasillos de la escuela, pero en realidad no soy así. Nunca he sido así… O tal vez sí, pero no soy así todo el tiempo, tengo un lado sensible que jamás ha podido ver la luz, pero eso es otra historia._

_Desde que decidiste quedarte en San Lorenzo y el resto volvimos he tenido ocho meses para pensar bien las cosas, pensar sobre cómo ha sido mi vida los últimos años, pero debo empezar por el principio._

_Honestamente Arnold, nunca te he odiado sino todo lo contrario. Lo que te dije aquella vez que salvaste el vecindario en el techo de aquel rascacielos es verdad: estoy enamorada de ti. Y lo he sabido todo el tiempo, desde aquel primer día de pre-escolar. Desde entonces… creo que me hubiera vuelto loca de no ser por ti._

_Tengo una madre perezosa, un padre distraído y una hermana perfecta… en mi casa no se dan cuenta que existo, ese día tuve que ir al pre-escolar sola y caminando bajo la lluvia porque estaban demasiado absortos en Olga tocando el piano como para fijarse en mí. No ha cambiado nada desde entonces. Incluso, una vez, como "almuerzo" mi madre empaco crema de afeitar. Siempre fuiste el único que me puso atención de algún modo. No estoy molesta contigo aunque siempre lo pareciera. Sé que me desquitaba contigo más que con cualquier otra persona… La verdad no sé porque. Solo… sucedió._

_Desde ese día, mi vida revoloteo alrededor tuyo. Eras lo único que me mantenía cuerda… Varias veces intente ser amable contigo pero me era imposible, por más que me esforzara siempre terminaba maltratándote de nuevo, era frustrante incluso para mí._

_Estos ocho meses he pensado mucho sobre todo eso y he llegado a la conclusión de que no es bueno para mi seguir amándote por los rincones, no solo escondo mis sentimientos, me escondo yo misma y no solo de ti, de todo el mundo. No puedo seguir viviendo enclaustrada en mi misma como liquido en un envase, así que cuando escuche que volvías decidí irme. Si volvías, mi vida seguiría siendo eso y honestamente, ya no lo quiero. No soy feliz._

_La Dra. Bliss dice que todo mejorara cuando acepte mis sentimientos por ti y te lo diga, pero eso ya lo hice una vez ¿no es así? En la cima de aquel rascacielos…, pero fui demasiado cobarde como para sostener mis palabras hasta el final, las retracte y no debí hacerlo. Creo que me arrepiento más de eso que de habértelo confesado de manera tan poco sutil. Pero honestamente no creo jamás poder hacerlo en voz propia de nuevo y dudo mucho que te de gusto saber que la chica que te maltrata y te hace la vida miserable todos los días, realmente está enamorada de ti. Creo que… honestamente, te enfadarías mucho ya que no tiene sentido que alguien a quien le gustes te fastidie a diario y te haga miserable._

_Tampoco mejorare si sigo en esa casa de locos. Mis padres jamás van a despertar de su letargo y darse cuenta que existo, o tal vez sí, pero será muy tarde para cuando eso suceda. Ahora soy agresiva y criticona, pero ¿y si después eso empeora? Podría volverme depresiva o peor. Lo único que me salvo de ese abismo siempre fuiste tú, pero ya no puedo seguir dependiendo de ti y de tu imagen, mucho menos sabiendo que nuestra relación no va para ningún lado, ni como amigos ni como algo más._

_Así que me voy para conocerme a mí misma, y aceptar y finalmente hacerme amiga de esa niña sensible que hay en mi interior y que se esconde tras los botes de basura y tras el papel. Suena demasiado cliché para mi gusto, pero como solía decir un gran escritor: "a veces es necesario perderse para encontrarse". Pienso volver cuando esté lista aunque no sé cuándo sea eso. _

_Soy muy joven para irme de viaje por el mundo como hace la gente en libros y películas, pero puedo irme a estudiar a otro país; es criminal que tenga que irme a un internado pero es mi única opción y pienso que me hará bien, conoceré nuevas personas y estaré lejos de todo esto. Sera como empezar de cero._

_Espero que esto funcione, sino me sentiré como una completa idiota cuando vuelva a Hillwood. Ya me siento como una completa idiota escribiendo todo esto."_

El rubio giro la hoja esperando encontrar algo más, pero el respaldo estaba vacío.

Paseo sus ojos por la blanca superficie de la hoja como si eso fuese a hacer aparecer más palabras escritas con aquella tinta morada por arte de magia, pero eso no sucedió.

Dio un suspiro y se recostó sobre la cama completamente, dejando caer la hoja sobre su regazo.

Su mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar… ni decidirse por una emoción que sentir. ¿Debía emocionarse y alegrarse por el hecho de que la rubia también sentía algo por él o debía sentirse derrotado por el hecho de que la chica se hubiera ido? O peor aún, ¿debía preocuparse por las razones que tuvo la rubia para huir de la ciudad? Finalmente decidió torturarse con esto último. Si bien era cierto que Helga no le era indiferente, no se había percatado de que su situación familiar fuera tan mala. ¿Realmente no le ponían atención? Bien dicen que cada familia es miserable a su manera. Y no solo ellos… La carta dice que solo él le ponía atención, pero ¿qué hay de Phoebe? No…, incluso ella. Phoebe no había notado la ausencia de Helga en el autobús aquel día que se perdió con Harold. ¿Cuántas otras veces Helga habrá necesitado de ella y Phoebe no se habrá percatado de su sombrío sentir al que no podía dar voz? Esos pensamientos y otros más comenzaron a revolotear en su cabeza, pero el que más lo torturaba, la pregunta que más le atormentaba era ¿cómo se habrá sentido la rubia en cuanto decidió quedarse en San Lorenzo y alejarse de ella?

Gruño exasperado y giro sobre sí mismo en la cama para quedar con la cara contra la almohada y la carta debajo de él por el movimiento. La retiro de debajo de su abdomen de inmediato por temor a maltratarla y la miro de nuevo aun inmerso en sus pensamientos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta…, esa letra…, esa caligrafía…, ya la había visto antes. Se reincorporo en la cama y se levantó de esta. Se acercó a su pequeño escritorio y de uno de los cajones saco su anuario escolar, las cartas compartidas con su amiga por correspondencia: _Cecile_, y otras cosas más, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: aquel _pequeño libro rosa _que en un principio lo había torturado ya que lo consideraba embarazoso pero que al final había considerado lindo, obsesivo, pero lindo y al hacerlo, lo había releído varias veces sin que nadie lo supiera, por lo que recordaba bien aquella letra de grandes pero delicados rasgos.

Posó el libro sobre el escritorio a lado de la carta y lo abrió para comparar la letra y comprobar sus sospechas…: el libro era de Helga. Por fin sabia de quien eran todos esos poemas, aquel misterio estaba resuelto al fin. Paseo su mirada nuevamente entre el libro y la carta, anonadado, aun sin poder creerlo totalmente. En eso, la carta de Cecile apareció también, asomándose por debajo de la pasta del libro rosado. Recordó el incidente aquel día de San Valentin y, desesperado por resolver otro misterio, tomo la carta de aquel día y la abrió sin saber que esperar. Con manos temblorosas la posiciono a un lado de la carta y noto que concordaba con ambas caligrafías: la del libro rosa y la de la carta. Definitivamente se trataba de Helga también, pero por alguna razón no se sentía sorprendido…, solo feliz.

* * *

_Hasta aquí llega esta historia. No me odien. La idea desde un principio fue así: una historia corta._

_Estoy muy satisfecha de esto a pesar de su breve contenido y es por una razón especifica: el hecho de que, personalmente creo que Helga realmente no se conoce a si misma o que no acepta ciertos rasgos suyos y quería darle la libertad que se merece para asimilar y aceptar su lado sensible y cursi. Este fanfic tiene muchas referencias al capitulo "Helga va al psiquiatra", y esta inspirado en eso, y prácticamente basado solo en ese capitulo._

_Si ven los capítulos "Helga va al psiquiatra", "autobuses, bicicletas y subterráneos" y la película de la serie creo que entenderán mejor porque Helga toma esta decisión y porque la carta dice lo que dice. Tal vez concuerde muy poco con el pensar y forma de expresarse de una niña de 10 años como lo es Helga (en la serie tienen nueve, lo de San Lorenzo se supone transcurre un año después), pero todos sabemos que Helga es muy madura para su edad. Y tiene un don para expresarse de forma escrita._

_En cuanto a lo que pasa en la película, aquella confesión poco ortodoxa que me hacia querer arrancarme el cabello a tirones, yo creo que Arnold siempre ha sabido muy en el fondo que Helga siente algo por él, lo sé solo por la forma en que la presiona para que le diga su verdadera razón para ayudarlo a salvar el vecindario, aunque creo que no esperaba escucharlo de ese modo. Creo que lo sabia inconscientemente pero no lo asimilaba y aun estaba en negación así que aunque lo sabia o presentía, la confesión le sorprendió y por eso le dice al final todo apenado que de seguro "se dejo llevar por el momento", porque no estaba listo para asimilar tal cosa. Nosotros vemos todo el panorama, pero si lo vemos solo desde el punto de vista de Arnold, creo que es muy aceptable y sobre todo muy normal esa reacción de su parte. Espero les haya gustado, aunque se que a muchos no les gustan los fics donde Helga y Arnold no terminan juntos..._

_¡Gracias a los que comentaron y espero se tomen el tiempo y la molestia de comentar este capitulo también!_

_Nos vemos en el próximo fic._


End file.
